Their Precious Cherry Blossom
by littlexwillow
Summary: a one-shot collection of multi!saku because i ship sakura with everyone and anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Home  
 **AUTHOR:** littlexwillow  
 **WRITTEN ON:** 180313  
 **PAIRING:** Hatake Kakashi/Haruno Sakura  
 **FANDOM:** Naruto  
 **PROMPT:** "Your hair is really soft after you wash it."  
 **GENRE:** soft, pure fluff  
 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the characters. Kishimoto-sensei has ownership over that.

 **A/N:** it's full of fluff and very short. I love the idea of domestic Kakashi and Sakura married. Enjoy! This is a little challenge to myself to keep myself grounded by writing oneshots involving Sakura and whoever I feel like pairing her with everyday whether I post them or not.

* * *

Sakura was beyond exhausted. She could barely feel her feet, they were numb, and she fought against the feeling of sleepiness. Forcing herself to get back home and take a warm shower before she crashed. With heavy steps, she reached the door of her home, and without even needing to open the door, she was greeted with the warmth of strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"You're home," Kakashi murmured into her wind-blown hair, holding her tired body close to his.

Sakura lifted her arms weakly and placed them on the sides of his hips. A peaceful smile etched on her face. She leaned into his chest, relishing in the warmth and the familiar smell of wood and earth wafted in her nose, "I'm home."

Without need for anymore words between the two, Kakashi carried her to the bathroom. He felt the anxiety leave as his wife was now at home, and safe in his arms. He hadn't seen her in almost two months as she was sent on a mission in Shimogakure to help with an epidemic that was rapidly spreading throughout the lands. After the virus had been eradicated, she stayed for an extra week or so just to be sure.

While at home, Kakashi was spending his time in the his office, keeping up with his Hokage duties. However, for this particular night, his wife was coming home and so he let everyone leave early so he could go home and wait for his Sakura.

He turned the hot water on and waited patiently for it to fill up the tub while he slowly peeled off the layers of Sakura's dirt encrusted top and shorts. His thumb rubbed the dried mud and blood splatters on her arms. Kakashi's eyes glanced at his wife's tired, slumped form as he undressed her.

"Sakura-chan, I'm going to place you the in tub," he lowly breathed, lifting her from the counter and eased her into warm water.

Sakura let out a breath of relief, her tense body relaxing as she felt her muscles loosened. She tiredly opened an eye, "thank you, Kashi."

Kakashi's eyes crinkled and let out a chuckle, before petting her on the top her head before slipping out of the bathroom.

=/=/=

Warm, refreshed and a bit more awake, Sakura padded into their room, opening the door to see Kakashi in bed. He held a scroll in his hand and was reading. As the mattress sunk and Kakashi felt a pair of lean arms wrap around his torso, he put the scroll away and rested his arm over his wife's shoulders.

Sakura nuzzled her face in her husband's maskless neck and looked up, admiring his handsome face. Kakashi smiled softly as emerald green eyes stared up at him. He kissed the crown of her head and his free hand combed through her hair, the smell of her cherry blossom shampoo brought comfort to him.

"I missed your soft hair," he said, holding his small wife closer to him.

Sakura giggled, "it's soft now. It wasn't when on my way back home."

"That doesn't matter. You're here now."

Sakura grinned sleepily at her Hokage husband and he turned off the light. They both got comfortable and for the first time in almost two months, Kakashi slept without any nightmares. That's all thanks to his wife who had returned home from her long mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE:** Ramen with Naruto  
 **AUTHOR:** littlexwillow  
 **WRITTEN ON:** 180314  
 **PAIRING:** Hatake Kakashi/Haruno Sakura  
 **FANDOM:** Naruto  
 **PROMPT:** "Your eyebrows are going to fly off your head if you raise them any higher at me."  
 **GENRE:** fluff  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

 **A/N:** I'm completely, utterly overwhelmed due to upcoming exams. Exam block is the next week and I am ready to hop into bed and sleep for eternity, but unfortunately that will not be the case. :c However, I will do my best to get through this without any major breakdowns. Best of luck to those with schoolwork and exams!

* * *

"Sakura-chan…"

Sweat drop.

Kakashi felt as if the heat in the room was rising as he resisted the urge to flinch under the pinkette's glare. Beside his tall frame, stood his oldest daughter, sniffing and rubbing her eyes. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, and even though he was not religious, he prayed to Kami that his pregnant wife was not going to decapitate him. Glancing to his side, he sighed internally and placed his rough, calloused hand on his daughter's shoulder and pat it comfortingly.

"There, there Aika-chan. Papa is sorry," he felt genuinely guilty for what he had not done.

Oh yes, the mighty Copy Nin, the commander of the Third Division (during the Fourth Shinobi World War) and Konoha's Sixth Hokage was nervously sweating and in fear of his life. Never had he feared death before. But, oh my, it was so close and he could feel Death's welcoming smile as he held the door open for him. He wasn't ready for this, oh no he wasn't.

Now, what had gotten the small pink-haired woman in such a rage? It was Kakashi's aging forgetfulness that he forgot to pick up his oldest daughter from the Academy, in which she arrived home in tears. She wailed to her surprised mother claiming that the one time her father was not busy, he did not come to pick her up from school. Sakura's angry veins emerged from her forehead and Kakashi watched as her fist turned a pale shade of white and he gulped.

"Ka-ka-shi." she was seething and the two-time war veteran, this time, visibly winced.

His eye crinkled as he tried to pacify his wife, "yes, dear?"

"The one time you have to pick up Aika-chan, you forget and go for ramen with Naruto?!" she screeched, her eyes narrowed. She was having none of Kakashi's nonsense. Small hands rested on her apron-clad hips as she sighed, shaking her head.

"Mama," Aika spoke up, stepping forward to her mother who was standing in front of her and her father, "it's okay. I know that Papa didn't mean to, I just got overwhelmed with emotion and wasn't thinking straight. I don't blame Papa."

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief, his tense shoulders slumping as his daughter looked back at him with an understanding smile that reminded him so much of the love of his life standing right before him.

"Okay, Aika-chan," Sakura surrendered, knowing that when Aika decides something, she will not budge. Her hand left her hip and combed through her hair, "alright, now why don't you go and hang out with your friends, honey?"

Aika nodded, her pale pink beige hair swishing as she quickly hugged her mum. She turned back to her father and grinned, "I'll be back before curfew! See you Mama, see you Papa!"

The couple watched their daughter run out of their house, with Kakashi sighing again once their baby was out of sight.

"Ma, Sakura," his low voice rumbled, inching towards his wife. His muscular, strong arms wound around Sakura's small waist. The tone he used was the familiar tone he would bring out whenever he was trying to get out of trouble, "you're not mad at me, right? It was an accident, dear."

Sakura's delicate pink eyebrow rose, unbelieving, "of course, darling. You would not just forget about our daughter like that and go to eat ramen with Naruto."

He chuckled, his eyes crinkling as he pulled her closer toward him until she was pressed completely up against him.

"It won't happen again, love," he prompted, resting his masked chin on the top of her head, "I'll make it up to Aika."

The silence from his petite wife caused him to remove his head from her crown. He was greeted with her pointed stare, her eyebrow raised.

"Now, now, dear, your eyebrows are going to fly off your head if you raise them any higher at me." he chuckled, kissing her raised eyebrow and spun her around. He hugged her even tighter and whispered sweet-nothings into her ear until she was once again giggling and laughing, momentarily forgetting about his faults.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE:** Oh, the Heat and Annoying Hair  
 **AUTHOR:** littlexwillow  
 **WRITTEN ON:** 180315  
 **PAIRING:** Uchiha Madara/Haruno Sakura  
 **FANDOM:** Naruto  
 **PROMPT:** "Shhh. Stop fussing. I'm just braiding your hair."  
 **GENRE:** fluff, minor!crack  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

 **A/N:** There are three more days until exam block starts and writing this had me laughing at the scenes playing in my head. I'm proud of myself for being consistent with writing, even though it has been three days. I am not the most consistent person and so I am quite happy with myself. Gonna stay positive and get through these damned exams!

* * *

Perspiration trickled down the smooth, creamy neck that belonged to Haruno Sakura. Said girl huffed in annoyance as stray hair hung at her eyes, blowing the lost pink tendrils away. It was a particularly sweltering day in Konoha and Sakura did not appreciate the oppressive heat one bit. Agitation was creeping under her skin. Yes, today was not a good day either Sakura mused. Her boys were off on a man-only mission, leaving her at home with stacks of medical papers to finish. Not that she had minded though, although she doubted Kakashi's ability to keep the bickering trio (Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai) in check.

However, it was nice to have some peace and quiet every now and then. It was normal, daily occurrence that the boys would be found in Sakura's cosy apartment. Papers were neatly stacked on the left side of her table, a jar of pens occupied the right and in front of Sakura was a blasted paper that she did not feel like completely. Being the absolute perfectionist, she did not allow her lazy, procrastinating self to slack off and forced herself to start the paper.

She grunted in annoyance, in a very Sasuke-like manner, and her arm swept out to flick her infuriating hair out of the way. Cool fingers crept up her neck and she resisted the strong impulse to pulverise the perverted hand that was touching her. Inwardly, she sighed in content as the hand provided some source of coolness. Yes, the AC was working, but Sakura could not bring herself to turn it on and pay the extra amount on the electricity bill.

The pinkette did not even need to turn to know who was behind her, peering her shoulder with mild interest. It was Sasuke's ancestor, Uchiha Madara.

"Do you require my assistance with anything, Madara-sama?" she drawled, not bothering to glance at him. She knew he was pouting, and felt hands on her waist, lifting her from her chair.

She felt herself now in the lap of the great rival of Senju Hashirama and she sighed outwardly. From an outsider's perspective, it was completely bizarre to see the great Uchiha Madara cradle the Fifth Hokage's renowned apprentice in his lap. Sakura made no move to struggle, knowing that he would just tighten his hold on her. She had learnt that from past experiences.

"Maa, Sakura," Madara's deep voice whined, nuzzling his face into her neck, "don't address me so formally. Madara-kun will be just fine."

"Madara," she deadpanned, picking up her momentarily forgotten pen and continued to scribble medical terminology onto the paper.

She didn't mind being held by the older man, but she began to get overheated with the extreme warmth of Madara's body heat. She began to wiggle around in his lap, again grunting under her breath, "Madara, it's too hot, let me off."

Madara only responded with a non-committal murmur. His hands found themselves entangled in her soft bubblegum hair.

"What are you doing?"

He shushed her, "shh, stop fussing Sakura. I am simply braiding your hair for you as you seem to get agitated with it."

"Braiding?" Sakura scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. As great of a ninja Madara was, he had no skills whatsoever in any feminine departments and that included anything to do with hair. Honestly, just look at his hair. Unruly and spiky, messy and long, Sakura did not know how he could put up with such a nuisance. Long hair was something she disregarded a long time ago, and after learning the wonders of short hair, would not grow her hair long again. She shook her head, "you are more likely to give me knots than braids Madara."

"I have improved from last time, love."

Sakura's face flushed with a colour more warm-toned than her hair, "oh yeah? The last time, I had to cut my hair even shorter just because you made such a bad knot that would not untangle."

"Believe me, blossom, I will have your hair braided today." he sounded so determined, Sakura almost laughed wholeheartedly, "I have been practicing my braiding skills."

"How so?"

"Itachi has kindly lent his head of hair and I have been training."

"Pffftt…!"

She burst into giggles. The thought of the mighty Uchiha Madara forcing ex-ANBU Uchiha Itachi to let him braid his hair was too funny. Oh gosh, tears were welling in her eyes and Sakura felt her stomach clenching.

"Darling, what are you finding so amusing?" Madara raised an eyebrow, tying the end of his perfectly (it was sparkling) braided masterpiece and turned the pinkette to face him. He was met with glimmering emerald orbs that was so full of genuine joy that he felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards, "is it that funny?"

Sakura couldn't respond, her shoulders shook as the shining images of Itachi flicking his freshly braided hair over his shoulder in a sassy manner made her choke up with laughter. And then there was Madara's ultra proud grin that was permanently etched onto his face, his hands on his hips and cackling in triumph. She didn't know why, but she just found the whole idea so hilarious and could not get the humorous scenes out of her head.

Madara's eyes softened as he watched his love giggle with pure delight. He was glad that he could make her laugh. He had been feeling Sakura's indirect frustration since the day had begun, and now that he had the woman in his lap laughing and smiling, he considered it a mission complete.

"Oh Madara," Sakura wheezed, wiping a tear from her eye. "Ohohohoho! I have become the master in hair braiding! Thank you for your assistance, Itachi!" she lowered her voice in attempt to imitate Madara's and burst into another fit of giggles.

Madara found himself chuckling along the pinkette's antics and shook his head. He was not going to deny it though. He is quite proud of this feat and he will be braiding his love's hair more frequently if all she was doing was getting frustrated at it.

It was a good day for Madara, and the day had gotten better for Sakura. The intense heat was forgotten as all she was thinking about was the handsome man in front of her.

* * *

 **LuV3nZbLu-hlm3:** Honestly, thank you so much for your kind words! I will try my best! Also, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE:** The Little Things  
 **AUTHOR:** littlexwillow  
 **WRITTEN ON:** 180319  
 **CHARACTERS:** Gaara/Haruno Sakura  
 **FANDOM:** Naruto  
 **PROMPT:** "It just… hurts."  
 **GENRE:** romance, angst, modern!au, fluff  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

 **A/N:** I have broken my challenge and I am annoyed. I have not written anything for the four days, and so I will be catching up. I had my Math B exam today, and am frustrated with my inability to complete the papers. On the bright side, I have tried my best and I have not cried yet. I refuse to cry as when I do, it is a sign of giving up and I cannot do that as I am in my last year of highschool. Every subject counts toward my OP and if I want to do well, I need to try. I hope you all have a wonderful week and if you are struggling, I am proud of you for getting out of bed today. Enjoy!

* * *

Silence. The incredibly loud silence hung down on the two sitting across each other from the table. Gaara sat proper in his chair, his hands rested on his knees and his lover sat directly in front of him, her tired eyes that once radiated with life, was dull and sorrowful.

"I'm trying Gaara. Why are you doing this?" her voice hoarsely croaked, barely able to conceal her upset. She bit her lip hard, trying to stop the tremors of her sobs escaping. Her chest felt an uncomfortable constricting feeling, almost as if someone were grabbing her heart and squeezing to the point it was going to explode.

Again, they were fighting. The pair was so perfect for each other, yet so toxic. It was slowly becoming a volatile relationship.

"It does not concern you, my problems," he responded brusquely, "it will only place unnecessary on you, in which will be more harmful to you than anything."

This time, Sakura couldn't hold back her sobs. Her eyes shut close as she lowered her head, her hands clutched her skirt with anguish. The petite woman had forgotten the amount of times she had been belittled by her beloved boyfriend. She knew he had good intentions behind it, but it hurt nonetheless knowing that he wouldn't even trust her enough to share his real feelings with her. He was trying to make her as happy as he could, treat her well, but at the same time, he was hurting her so much.

Every fight they had always started with Gaara being stressed out by his job. He was the CEO of a enormous corporation that was left to him by his late father. His older brother did not want to step up as he felt that was not what he wanted to do in life, and so Gaara took it upon himself to inherit his father's multi-billion dollar company.

The two had met formally through Kankuro, when he had gotten into an accident and Sakura was assigned as his doctor. Gaara had heard of the her before, through his good friend Naruto. She and Naruto had grown up together, along with Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto considered Sakura his best friend and sister.

Gaara had never felt more attracted to any woman in his life before Sakura, and he made it his responsibility to treat her right and protect her. Oh, the irony.

Sakura shook her head, "you can't keep shutting me out. I'm here for you. You can tell me what's wrong Gaara, I'm someone you can lean on." her tone was bordering desperation and begging. How she hated that he never revealed anything about himself or even showed emotion to her. He was always concerned about how she felt. He would always get angry when she would try to shoulder her burdens alone and demand that she share the weight with him. It was downright hypocritical of him to not do the same with her.

"You do not need to know," the redhead reaffirmed, his jade eyes watched the fragile woman in front of him. He too, had his hands fisted. He wanted her to be ignorant to the worries and issues he had to deal with.

Tears blurred her vision and Sakura felt helpless. She hated feeling like she wasn't worth anything to Gaara.

"I… I'm going to go home," Sakura whispered, hands resting on the edge of the table and pushing the chair backwards. She stood up, her eyes trained on the clean floor, "we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Gaara followed in suit, "I will take you home."

The pinkette objected, "no. I can go home myself." she began walking to the front door.

The taller redhead followed her and grabbed her wrist as she took hold of the doorknob. He tugged her to face him, his free hand tenderly lifted her chin up and felt his chest squeeze lightly as he was met with pained emerald eyes.

"Please, don't leave." he stated, wanting nothing more than to pull the shorter woman into his arms and comfort her. He knew from previous experiences that she would shy away and not allow him to touch her. The fact that she didn't pull away from his touch that moment, told him that she didn't want to go. "Do not misunderstand, Sakura. I do not want you to burdened with this."

"And that's why I can't be here right now," she laughed bitterly, "look, I want to go home. Please don't contact me for a couple of days. Please give me a while, and I'll be back to normal. I'm not leaving you, Gaara. I just need time. Please."

If Gaara felt like he had been doused with cold water, he didn't show it. This was the first time she had said that to him. Whenever they fought, he would wait for a couple of hours before she came back, smiling and a bag of groceries so she could make dinner. Everything was forgiven and forgotten. He didn't understand why this time, she had said the things she did.

She removed his hand from her wrist and turned her chin away from his grasp. Before she left, she looked back at him with an unreadable expression.

And once she left, Gaara felt the dreaded feeling he had been pushing back, layer down on him and he knew this time, he really messed up.

With a sigh of frustration (at himself) and confusion, he ran a hand though his ruggard hair and stalked to his room. He needed to go to the gym.

=/=/=

It had been three days since he had last seen his girlfriend, and it took everything in him to not come by her apartment or work to check up on her. He did, however, have people update him on her well-being and it was not looking good. His informants told him of the sickly-looking Sakura, who seemed beyond exhausted, faking a smile and a good laugh with her patients, co-workers and friends.

It had been three days since the fight and he still could not understand what he had done wrong. He knew that if he were to show with flowers and an apology in hand, he would not be accepted. The past three years with Sakura told him that she needed her time, and sooner or later she would come back. She always did. But why was he feeling so unsettled and restless? Why was it that he felt that she would not come back this time?

The days went on, and it was nearing almost two weeks since he had last seen or heard from her. He was growing agitated, finding himself frequenting the gym more often, lashing out professionally at the punching bag. He missed her so much, he couldn't find the words to even describe it. He found himself missing the little things she would do, such as: running her hands comfortingly through his unruly hair after a long day of work, peppering kisses all over his face lovingly, giving him encouraging smiles and reminded him constantly of how proud she was of him.

He realised that he needed her more than he ever thought. He was having trouble sleeping, and before Sakura, he was suffering from severe insomnia. He had been losing sleep, and only Sakura could relieve him from the nightmares. He missed her homely scent, the way she would dance and sing loudly in the kitchen, holding her prized spatula in her right hand.

Then it dawned on him. He had unintentionally hurt her so much. By not wanting to share his burdens with her, he was unknowingly pushing her away. She wanted to be there for him, she was always there for him and each time, he pushed her away, thinking that she would be happier if she wasn't dealing with extra stress. The whole time, it was hurting her more than it was making her happy. She was worried for Gaara, and he felt so stupid. He felt so hypocritical, making her lean on him when she was troubled and yet he never did as he told her. No wonder she walked out on him, so upset and hurt.

He just missed her, and he was going insane without her. It was always her coming back to him after a fight, and he knew this time, if he didn't go to her, she wouldn't be coming back. The realization hit him full-force and he rushed to the front door, grabbing his suit jacket and swung the front door open. In his hurried frenzy, he looked up and by the gate, stood his dear girlfriend. She seemed so tired and broken, but her brave face was set in place. Dressed in an oversized cream turtleneck sweater and a matching long skirt with low heel strappy sandals made her look (1) so small and fragile. The next thing Sakura knew, she was in the strong, protective arms of her boyfriend and she held back her tears. She refused to cry again.

Gaara held onto her like he was scared she was going to slip away. He gripped the back of her sweated and bunched them in his large hands. He hid his face in her hair, taking in the familiar and homely scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms. "Sakura." he mumbled, tightening his hold on her.

Her limp arms lifted and found Gaara's waist and hugged back, "I missed you."

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," he ushered, his subconscious anxiety was leaking from his tone, "I'm so sorry. I was trying to protect you but I ended up hurting you."

"It's okay," the shorter woman breathed into his shoulder, "you've realised it now."

"I hurt you," his tone was remorseful, "I did the opposite of my intention; to keep you happy and smiling, but I made you cry."

Sakura pulled away and stared into her lover's guilt-filled eyes. Her small hands cupped the sides of his face and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. Gaara's breath was taken away as he felt her strawberry flavoured lips on his. His hand held the back of her head and pulled her back in for a deeper kiss. All his passion and apology was poured through the kissed.

Sakura tilted her head to allow more access to her boyfriend. The both of them had missed each other so much, and Gaara could not get enough of his girlfriend.

They drew back from each other, catching their breaths. Gaara pulled her back into his warm embrace, "I understand now, Sakura. I have no taken you lightly, I never did. I went about it the wrong way. I am sorry."

A soft, sincere smile greeted him, and he smiled back.

"It's okay, Gaara."

"I love you," he gazed lovingly down at his soul mate, and brushed her cheek with such tender care.

Sakura stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek, "I love you too, you silly man."

* * *

(1) link to Sakura's outfit in my bio!

Home  
fluffpenguin: thank you for reading!

Oh, the Heat and Annoying Hair  
LuV3nZbLu-hIm3: thank you for your encouragement! it means a lot to me!  
Itachan: thank you for taking the time to read!


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE:** Pajama Pants  
 **AUTHOR:** littlexwillow  
 **WRITTEN ON:** 180322  
 **CHARACTERS:** Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Sai  
 **FANDOM:** Naruto  
 **PROMPT:** "Oh, you can do it for sure. I just don't think you should."  
 **GENRE:** team 7 shenanigans, crack  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

 **A/N:** Tomorrow is my last exam (which is dreaded chemistry). Throughout all my life, the one subject I have not been able to comprehend is the damned subject of chemistry. All my exams, I just bullshitted my way through it, let's just hope it all goes well and I will receive good marks. I missed writing, and this was just something random that I typed up with no particular though or attention of making coherent. Please excuse my mistakes, or kindly point them out to me and I will have it fixed. Anyhow, I hope all of you have a wonderful day and enjoy yourselves!

* * *

"AHHH! GUAK—KYAAAA!" a very (manly) high-pitched scream echoed throughout the Uchiha compound. Three figures flickered and appeared by the doorway, crowding around to see what had happened.

Sakura's frantic eyes were widened as she extended her arm to grab the blonde screeching male and pulled him from the bathroom, "Naruto?! What's happened? Are you alright?"

Her hands hovered up and down his body, checking for any injuries to heal. Naruto had his arms wrapped around her neck and bent down to hide his face in her short pink tresses, squealing.

"Sakura-chaannnnn!" he squawked, shimmying around in his spot, feeling a disgusted shiver run down his spine, "I was ambushed!"

"Hah?" Sasuke scoffed, pushing himself off the wall, "your pants aren't even properly on, idiot." he grabbed the waistband of his pajama pants and yanked them up, ignoring the surprised yelp from the latter.

Sai peered into the bathroom, "ah, I see."

An enormous, fat spider was hiding out on the inside of the toilet, slowly making its way out.

"I was going to take a dump, and before I sat down, I saw a big blob!" the Kyuubi-host's arms were flapping as he retold his experience.

"Well, let's just kill it," Sai suggested, taking out a kunai from his leg holster. Naruto gulped, hiding behind Sasuke, holding onto his shoulders in which the latter grunted in annoyance but made no move to push him away.

"The spider may be pregnant," the petite pinkette said, looking up at the tall males that surrounded her, "once you stab it, baby spidies may spew out as well."

Sasuke gulped inaudibly, Naruto paled and Sai stopped in his tracks after hearing their soul sister's warning.

"... What do you suggest we do, Sakura?" the former ANBU asked, "it is a probability that is it pregnant."

Naruto nodded furiously, "I mean, look at the _size_ of that thing!"

All four silhouettes fell into paralyzation, with none of them daring to move. Sasuke wasn't going to admit it, but he was not going anywhere near that fat, ugly thing. In order to keep the safest distance away from the disgusting creature, he moved to Naruto's left, farthest away from the door of the bathroom and pressed himself up against the wall.

The home fell into complete silence, their breathing deathly quiet and four pairs of eyes stared with complete concentration at the arachnid that had made itself at home in the toilet. All was well until Naruto's pants slid down, the subtle gust from the movement within that split second caused all serenity to surrender to chaos.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Fuck, Naruto you just had to—!"

"It is advancing toward us—"

"UAAAKKK—GYAAAAAA—!" sheer terror resounded through Naruto's shrill shriek, " SAKURA-CHAN DON'T PUSH ME!"

"You made it move, you're going to deal with it!" was Sakura's firm reply, her hands held onto Naruto's broad, tan back, keeping the taller male in place. Naruto was spread out like a starfish across the doorway of the bathroom, his legs trembling as he pushed them off of the ground, his arms fixed in place against the walls. His beloved Sakura-chan had pushed him into the bathroom, and how she got to him with Sai in front of him was unknown to the jinchūriki.

"SAKURA-CHANNN! GYAAAAK—IT'S COMING TOWARDS ME! IT'S CRAWLINGGGG!"

"Dobe just kill it!" Sasuke called out, safely at the end of the hallway. Naruto was on his own, Sasuke was not helping him whatsoever.

"Naruto," Sai began, stepping to Sakura's side slightly hesistant, "capture it if you must. Do not kill it."

"OOH HOLY MAMA, I AM GOING TO DIE! MUM, DAD, I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T EAT MY VEGETABLES ENOUGH." rivers were pouring from Naruto's shut eyes as he wailed, shaking his head furiously.

"It's coming closer!" Sai supplied, causing Naruto's screams to escalate to a louder volume.

A angry tick mark appeared on her forehead, Sakura pushed Sai away and forcefully plucked Naruto from his post.

"I refuse to capture it, that's disgusting," Sakura muttered, pulling her arm back and cracking her knuckles. Her fist began to glow a soft green and she clenched her teeth, eyeing the spider in distaste.

Sasuke paled, gulping as he realised what Sakura was about to do, "oi, Sakura, don't—"

"SHAAAAANAROOOOOOOOOO!"

This time, all three males were screaming for their lives. It was also safe to say that the spider was safely removed from the now-destroyed compound.

* * *

Home:  
thymoondragon: thank you very much for your kind words!


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE:** Disaffection **  
AUTHOR:** littlexwillow  
 **WRITTEN ON:** 180326  
 **CHARACTERS:** Sasori/Haruno Sakura  
 **FANDOM:** Naruto  
 **PROMPT:** "It's scary what a smile can hide."  
 **GENRE:** dark!au, supernatural!au  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

 **A/N:** I've not kept up with writing everyday and I can already tell that I've been feeling worse and worse. I've gotten into an unpleasant situation with one of my close friends and now I'm not sure what to do. Not especially when it involves feelings because I've never been good with that. Now, this oneshot's hella shitty. It's not been planned out at all, so it may appear all over the place, I apologize. Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

"You look absolutely appalling," was his snide remark to the girl who was hunched over on the ragged-looking bed.

Her dull pink hair was unevenly cut, with tufts of cotton-candy hair lay haphazardly around her. Her nose was crusted with dried blood, her torn hands trembling as she took a painful intake of air. Graying rags loosely framed her frail body, with blood stains that were peppered throughout.

Her lifeless emerald orbs shifted from her discoloured legs and met with indifferent gray-brown eyes.

"You're here… Again," her voice was raspy from the amount of screaming and crying she had done, "are you going to mock me?"

The lean male tsked, crossing his arms nonchalantly as he rested against the shabby-looking wall. His blank eyes stared down at the elfin form, "it must be unfortunate for you that I am not your guardian angel. I need not to protect you from every ill-fated event that you suffer from. I will only interfere if you are close to death."

Sakura felt the dull pain drilling her chest as he spoke those words with an uncaring tone. Yes, how long had she been suffering? How many times had he shown up at the aftermath to only stare her down with those blank eyes of his? Once upon a time, her younger self would find even the tiniest comfort in his presence after she had been taken advantage of, but that was long ago. She did not appreciate it, she did not want salt to be rubbed into her wounds after she had gotten cut.

"I am not dying," she wanted to roll her eyes but she was exhausted, "you do not need to be here. Your presence is uncomfortable. I'd rather be alone."

"I also need not listen to what you want," he drawled, lifting his form off from the wall and sauntered toward her. His slender fingers traced her blemished face, his touch pressing her skin ever-so-slightly as she flinched away from him.

"Please," she whispered. Her shoulders sagged pathetically as she closed her swollen eyes, wanting nothing more but to die. She was tired of the life she had been given, and she did not know how much more of this she could take.

The redhead male raised his eyebrow, "you are not going to kill yourself."

Sakura let out a hint of an annoyed sigh, but she really did not have the strength to do anything that would threaten her life.

"No, I won't." she huffed, her dull eyes met with his, "leave me alone, Sasori. I don't need you, why do you always show up? I didn't ask for this."

Sasori withdrew his hand from her frail face, his impassive face showing that he paid no heed to her thorny words. "If it were not for me, you would have been in a worse condition," he replied simply, now touching the uneven streaks of her pink hair.

She weakly protested by slapping his hand away, "leave, Sasori."

"No."

Emerald green eyes glared at brown-gray ones. Sasori thought back to their first encounter. She was at the precious age of seven, when she was left in a room that could be called hers. The pained cries of a young child, the nature of innocence begging to be heard and saved. Sakura was taught that if she prayed, a guardian angel would come to her aid and protect her from the harsh realities of the world. She did not know however, that when Sasori appeared, he was nothing of the sort.

No, he was not an angel covered in white and purity. He was a creature of the dark who was sent to look after the girl. She was deemed by the higher powers, as tainted and therefore could not acquire an angel. Sasori was less than pleased to come to learn that he was going to be watching over a little pink-haired brat who was being abused by her parents.

The monster was present each and every time Sakura received a beating and even harsher treatment. Her wide, tear-filled eyes would stare at him helplessly as she was violated. The perpetrator wasn't even in her mind, but what she couldn't understand is why, the redheaded man would not come and save her. His eyes bore into her as she tried to shut out the pain and helplessness that she was feeling.

"Why do you even bother?" she asked, laughing softly with a bitter undertone.

Sasori cocked his head to the side, "because I was assigned to you."

The delicate pinkette sighed, shaking her head as she got nowhere with her 'guardian' once again. His hands grasped her forearm with enough force to grab her attention, "well, I suppose now is the time to ask."

"...?"

"What is it that you desire most, Sakura?" he hummed, pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She flinched as he had touched her wound but nonetheless pushed her face forward into his hand. Their relationship was nothing short of strange. It was a love-hate, with Sakura more often than not wishing hell on Sasori but when he touched her, she wanted more.

He gingerly cupped her swollen face, memorising every bruise and cut that had been inflicted onto her angelic face. Sasori was meant to be heartless and indifferent, but whenever he really took in the state that Sakura was in, he couldn't feel a twinge of annoyance flicker within him. He didn't let it dwell on him for too long or he would have more problems to deal with.

The pinkette's eyelids lowered, her teeth came into view as she bit her bottom lip. She wringed her fingers—a habit of hers when she was deep in thought or nervous—and cleared her throat, "to… be free of this. O-of this torture, I didn't ask to be born into this. I didn't ask to be treated like this; I didn't do anything to deserve this."

"Well, let's just hope your wishes come true, little one," a sardonic smirk etched on the redhead's face. His thumb and forefinger encased his charge's chin and he leant down, "let's just hope you are free of this, huh?"

His soft lips met with her bloodied, cracked lips. The taste of bitter metal and saltiness entered his mouth and he grinned.

It was just another day, and all he had to do was pacify the girl he was assigned to. Too bad, that what she wished for was unlikely to happen.

* * *

LuV3nZbLu-hIm3: oh my, I definitely agree! i also live in australia c: i walked out of my room once and this huge ass spider was casually lounging around, i actually felt a part of me die.

DarkCherryBlossom13: thank you so much for you reviews! they made me laugh and smile c:

Itachan: ahaha! of course! for sakura, it is the answer XD


End file.
